


Dinner and Dessert

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Dinner, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Mitch decides to wait for Scott naked, with dinner and candles, but Scott brings their friends over.





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Three times (in a row) is a charm, right? Well, this sure got longer than planned but who's complaining? I'm overwhelmed by today's events, the IKEA ad was too cute... Anyways, hope you like it! And if you do let me know xx

Scott should have been done with his meeting by now and Mitch is impatiently waiting for him to come home, he already ordered food and it’s on its way. He feels so silly and domestic but he can’t help but smile as he doesn’t try to fight those feelings away, instead, he texts Scott.

 **Mitch** :  
Come home already!!! imy

He places his cellphone on the kitchen counter and look around bored as he wait for Scott’s answer, which come right after.

 **Scott** :  
Omw baby

Judging by how well he knew Scott, he would still take a while. Mitch made his way to the living room and threw himself on the couch, turning the TV on to kill time until the food arrived. He picked it up when it did and didn’t want to set the table just yet. He thought about doing it romantic but he didn’t remembered to buy flowers, though his candles could definitely set a nice mood, so he went to his room to grab some.

The candles were lit, the house seemed inviting and smelled nice, but Mitch still though it could use something else. He tapped his fingers on his chin, thinking, he didn’t had much time left, Scott could be there any minute now. He had an idea and rushed through the room.

Not even five minutes later Mitch heard Scott’s car park and he pressed play on the playlist he had made, walking and half hiding in the kitchen. When the door opened, he then stepped aside and made his way to the door to greet Scott.

“I made dinner, and by made I mean I ordered food,” Mitch said. “But I think you should have dessert first, and by dessert I mean eating m-” He stopped when he looked properly and saw way too many faces behind Scott.

Scott’s mind reacted faster than Mitch’s, and when the brunette blushed in shame and covered his body with his hands, Scott was already in front of him, blocking the view and taking his jacket off to cover Mitch’s naked body.

“Scott! What the fuck!” Mitch said through closed teeth.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Scott quickly apologized even though it wasn’t totally his fault. “I just ran by them on my way out and I thought it would be nice to have some friends over. I didn’t thought you would be naked when we got here, but I can send them off.”

“No, is fine.” Mitch said, wrapping the jacket tighter around his body. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, he is used to be shirtless or pantless near some of his friends, a very few of them. Yet, he felt something. Maybe it was because the moment he was waiting to have alone with Scott was ruined, it wasn’t the biggest thing but he had put some effort into it.

“Just make yourselves home, there’s wine on the fridge and yall can make drinks.” Scott said to theirs friends that were standing near the door, still unsure if they should stay or leave. Once he said it, they made their way to the kitchen, passing through a shy Mitch that was hiding his face on Scott’s chest and greeting them low. “We’ll be there in a second.”

Scott pulled Mitch to their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

“I feel stupid.” Mitch said, his head low.

“No, you’re not.” Scott stepped closer, enveloping Mitch in his arms, placed a hand on his chin, lifting his face until their eyes met. “I’m sorry baby.”

Mitch shrugged, helpless. He wasn’t even in the mood to go downstairs anymore.

“We will save the food and have it later in bed, okay?” Scott suggested and Mitch nodded, still not enthusiastic. “Thank you for setting the things to throw me a romantic dinner, I loved it.”

“You didn’t even saw it.” Mitch whined.

“I didn’t had to, you put your time and effort to please me, that already makes me happy and grateful.” Scott cupped his face. “I’m so grateful for you, Mitchy. I really am.” He saw Mitch’s expression soften a bit and a smile even threatened to appear. “I love you.” Scott said and placed a soft kiss on Mitch’s lips.

Mitch closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Scott tenderly as Scott’s hands went underneath the jacket, touching Mitch’s hot soft skin, making him shiver. Scott’s hands travelled up Mitch’s side as they kissed, and slowly he pulled down the jacket, baring Mitch in front of him. Mitch felt vulnerable but loved the contrast they were making. He was exposed, but Scott had already seen him like that a billion times before, both physically and emotionally. And Scott never left. He secretly prayed he never would.

Scott placed a kiss on Mitch’s forehead, it was pure, meaning he cared about him. He would always look after him. He kissed his nose, which Mitch often complained about but Scott loved it, every single bit of him was perfect. He kissed Mitch’s lips, always so soft and pink, always willing and addicting. He kissed his chin, a light stubble was growing and it never ceased to amaze Scott how Mitch could be the perfect mix between masculine and feminine.

He kissed his neck, a place he had spent countless hours leaving love bites before. He kissed Mitch’s chest, where he loved to lay and listen to his heartbeat, making sure he was human and not an angel placed on his life by accident. He kissed his stomach, one that would often get attacked by Scott’s hands, causing Mitch to laugh and slap him.

Scott, who was now on his knees, looked up at Mitch, “I can’t wait to have dessert later.”

Mitch laughed, genuinely, and pulled Scott up, placing a long peck on his lips. “I’ll get dressed up, if you let me.”

“I’m considering it.” Scott made a thoughtful face as his arms rested around Mitch’s waist. “Okay, fine.” He rolled his eyes and gave Mitch one last kiss. “I better get going or we might never leave this bedroom.”

Mitch smiled as Scott walked away, he felt much better than before, the incident didn’t even seem to matter right now, it was like it didn’t even existed, it was irrelevant. What really mattered was how Scott made him feel, and Mitch couldn’t love him more even if he tried. When he joined his friends upstairs, he didn’t even cared about the inevitable jokes they made, as he settled between Scott’s arms he shrugged it off, he wasn’t ashamed of loving that beautiful man or showing it. Scott was his everything, his safe place, his whole heart.


End file.
